She Falls Asleep Oneshot
by McFan1996
Summary: One shot story based on Mcfly's song She falls asleep.  Sonny and Chad are a newly married couple but then chad has to leave as a soldier in the army. Something happens and sonny acts without thinking. What she does is irreversible. Heart breaking romance


**I've been listening to my favourite child hood band a lot recently. I've always been a big fan of mcfly and I was listening to this song by mcfly this morning and It gave me an Idea for a fanfiction one shot story.**

**The song She falls asleep is about a girl who commits suicide. I thought I would tell you that so that you don't get confused.**

**She Falls Asleep Fan Fic One Shot**

Sonny giggled as she and Chad ran along the snowy streets on that cold evening of their wedding.

The pair had been together for 3 years and just a few months previously moved away from LA and were now living together in a Small Cottage in snowy regions.

Earlier that day Sonny and Chad had their wedding. They were now a married couple.

They were running through the dark snowy streets Sonny still in her beautiful white jewelled strapless wedding gown and Chad still in a suit.

They quickly turned into their driveway so Chad reached into his pockets for the front door key and unlocked the door.

Closing the door behind them both Sonny and Chad ran up the stairs throwing off their shoes as they ran into the bathroom. They filled the bath with hot water and sat on the edge, feet dangling over the edge into the water.

"I couldn't have asked for a better wedding day. It was everything I ever dreamed of and more" Sonny smiled. She couldn't believe her luck, she had found her Prince Charming in the person she thought least likely.

Chad was no longer the conceited jerk he had been when they first met aged 16, He had changed, He was sweet, Kind, Funny, Charming, Caring and not to mention GORGEOUS. Sonny Loved the way Chad's bright blue eyes shined under the light and his blonde hair fell into his face.

"I Love You Sonny" He tenderly kissed her. Not on the cheek, on the lips. Sonny bit her bottom lip and smiled

"I Love you So Much Chad"

Since leaving Hollywood Chad had joined the army and was due to be flown out to fight in the war in just a few weeks time

"Please don't leave me" She whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I have to. I have no choice" He wiped away sonny's tears and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead "I wish I didn't have to go but as a soldier in the army it is my duty to serve my country"

"If you have no choice then can we please make the most of the next two weeks?"

"Yeah. We'll spend all our time together on a honey moon in France" Chad smiled

"I'd like that" She kissed Chad softly.

The two weeks that they spent in France on their honey moon flew by and before they knew it sonny was stood on their doorstep waving Chad off making no effort to hide her emotions. She knew she was going to miss her husband. Chad reached the end of their long driveway before he turned on his heel and ran back giving his loving wife one last passionate kiss before leaving.

"I'll miss you sonny." He too was crying

"I'm going to miss you so much. It's going to be torture" Sonny's lips trembled as she sobbed.

"I'll be home soon" He Hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly before turning to leave.

Once again he reached the end of their long driveway before turning back and shouting...

"I LOVE YOU" he continued to walk looking back at his home every so often. Not long from now he would be out in some foreign country fighting for his own.

Once Chad was out of sight sonny closed the front door and leaned against it with her face buried in her palms as she cried her heart out. She slid down the door to the floor and cried for hours until she eventually fell asleep.

Weeks and months passed and it was almost time for Chad to come home Just three more days. Sonny Couldn't wait. It had been nearly a year since the last time she saw her husband. She wished he could have been there at Christmas and on her birthday and on their first wedding anniversary... He wasn't. How she had missed Chad. It had been Just about the longest year of her life.

As she ran around the house cleaning up and setting up for his coming home party in three days time her phone rang so she quickly dropped what she was doing to answer. She looked at the caller Id to see it was Chad.

"Hey baby" she answered

"Sonny Dylan-Cooper?" She heard a strange voice reply

"Who is this? Why are you calling from Chad's phone?" She asked curiously.

She listened to what the strange voice had to say. Her hand rose to her mouth and she dropped the phone.

_No No No It can't be true. It's a dream... It's all just a bad dream._

She slapped herself in the face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she realised she wasn't dreaming she fell to the floor crying. She Picked her phone off the floor and threw it against the wall causing it to smash into hundreds of pieces and then she screamed.

She couldn't believe it her baby was dead. Three days before he was due home he died in a bomb explosion.

"Chad. Please come back to me" She whimpered. Hours passed and Sonny was feeling worn out from all the crying. She slowly picked herself up off the floor and made her way up to hers and Chad's bedroom and sat on her side of the bed staring at Chad's unslept in side of the bed. She opened the drawer at the side of her bed. Inside this draw were hundred of photos of their wedding day and their honey moon. Sonny carefully lifted them out of the drawer and began to look through them. Her eyes glazed over with fresh tears and she broke down crying hysterically. He was gone he was really gone.

Sonny grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a suicide note which she then left on the bed next to her. If Chad was dead then Sonny also wanted to be dead. She rummaged through Chad's old belongings and found and old gun. It was loaded and ready for use. She pulled it out of the box and moved back to where she had been sat just minutes before and held it to her head about to pull the trigger when her best friend Tawni Hart walked in

"Hey Gi...Sonny No what are you doing?" She looked at Sonny's tear stained cheeks and knew instantly that something bad had happened.

"He's dead. If he's dead then I have no reason to continue I want to die to be with him"

"Sonny Don't. Please" Tawni pleaded with tears flooding her cheeks

"I've made up my mind" Sonny told Tawni

"Sonny Please Don't do it" Tawni Cried

"I Told You. I've Made Up My Mind!. I'm going to die" Sonny screamed and with that pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the skin and into her head. Sonny collapsed on the bed. A pool of blood forming around her head. She was dead.

"NO!" Tawni screamed all that could be heard was the clock chiming and Tawni's sobs.

Both Sonny and Chad were now dead.


End file.
